Knuckle's Past
by bitbyboth
Summary: This starts out when Knuckles is like 5 and comes to Angel Island READ...please?
1. First time on the island

HEY EVERYBODY!!!- I'm A-Live!! yes my third fic! so don't kill me here K?  
  
Spark:uh huh...well I'm getting paid here to say something...thinks hard  
  
....--;;;; sorry for my character's ignorance...  
  
Spark: Hey!. oooooooohhhhhhhh now I remember!- CG owns nothing in this story! K don't hurt me and where's my money!?  
  
ANYway...on with the story!!-; whispers I'll be running!starts running away  
  
Spark: COME BACK I WANT MY CASH!!!  
  
A pink female echidna held the hand of a red furred child wearing spiked gloves as she ran out of the burning village. The little boy was about 3 or 4 years old though he could sense the terror all around him kept a strait face as he ran from his home closer and closer to the strange shrine. The woman ran over the bridge leading to the detached section of the city and up the crumbling steps where there was a podium for something but it seemed to be missing.  
  
"Knuckles"she said as gently as she could through her panting, she pulled a green gem from her clothes as she spoke "be a good boy and as soon as mommy's off the island put this emerald right there"she motioned to the podium. Knuckles nodded obediently not knowing what was to become of him. "Protect it"she whispered "Protect it" she seemed to be talking to the gem but looking at him. She kissed him on the forehead and began to run.  
  
"I think the wench went this way!"cried a voice from the village. She was off the island and Knuckles followed his orders and put the now glowing emerald into the space. A moment later there was a violent shake, Knuckles managed to keep his balance but another of the massive earthquakes knocked him off his feet. He suddenly felt the island was going up and he was going with it! He was about to run when 2 hands clamped down on his shoulders. He looked back terrified, but noted it was another girl she wore clothes of times past a skirt and white top of a powerful priestess. She also had a crown and necklace embeded with 2 blue stones, those of a princess. She shook her head and wore a grave look of sadness and agony. Knuckles clasped onto her fear flooded him, fear that had not been there when they were fleeing the city the fear of never seeing his mother again.  
  
#############################################  
  
This is about the size of my normal chapters so get used to it if u like this story!!.   
  
Spark:.. K that was an unnessisary outburst!  
  
CG: ANYWAYS!- I hope you like it I'm kind of depressed and wanted to try something new R&R Pleez!! 


	2. Chaos Fight

HEY! Thank-Q Sonic Killer you are the only one who reviewed so far Thanx!!- Again I do not own anything in this story! My disclaimer ran off to go see her boy friend... Uhhhh...I hate thinking about what their doing...  
  
With Spark and Ben:  
  
Spark sitting at a table eating ice cream.  
  
Spark:This is the best ice cream ever!!-  
  
Ben:eating his own- mmmm-hmmmmm  
  
back here:  
  
anyway...lets get started!-  
  
###################################################################################  
  
"Knuckles! wake up!"Sighed the impatient female echidna we all know as Tikal. Knuckles eyes flicked open, it was a few years later and Knuckles was about 7. Tikal looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Tikal! don't wook an me wike that!"exclaimed Knuckles, he was missing his 2 front teeth. "I fell asweep! I couwn't heps it!"  
  
"I'm not going to scold you for falling asleep Knuckles but you should be out training it's just before dusk-"  
  
"The best time to do it I know I know already!"he interrupted, Tikal gave him another warning look "Fine owl go owl go!"he said getting up off the ground, Tikal smiled...'What are we going to do with that boy?' she thought.  
  
Chaos was waiting when Knuckles got to their training grounds, complete with a giant punching bag filled with stones, a smaller one with leafs, a circle for fighting which also posed as a track. Chaos sat in the center of the circle meditating.  
  
"Awwww, Chaos not today!"wailed young Knuckles.  
  
"Yes today"Chaos said in his native language that Knuckles now understood.  
  
"Pwwweeeeaaaaase!?"Knuckles pleaded. Chaos chuckled and got into a fighting pose. Knux gulped, put his fists up, and hoped for the best, this is how he lost his front teeth. Boy, had Chaos gotten a lecture for that one.  
  
'Chaos! you should know better than to slug him in the mouth!'she had said. While in his dreamy state, Chaos landed a punch on his jaw. This snapped him out of it and he was ready, he got a punch into Chaos's stomach. 'I must be getting better!' thought Knuckles excitedly he had never his Chaos before! Chaos jumped bac to the other edge of the ring. They circled for a bit then Knuckles ran at Chaos, Chaos prepared his front for the blow but instead Knuckles had halted in front of him and bashed his fist into Chaos's side. Chaos fell down and Knuckles pinned him there for 5 seconds! He had won against Chaos! They both got to their feet and shook hands, Knuckles grinning like a fool, Chaos smiled too although you couldn't see it, he was through teaching Knuckles what he knew now it was Tikal's turn with the little rascal.  
  
###################################################################################  
  
Well that was exciting!...right?...RIGHT!?  
  
crickets chirp   
  
TT R&R Please? 


	3. Can't think of anything, sorry

HI! Again thank you all for reviewing!  
  
RavenGhost:I am sooo sorry I spelled back wrong but I have been checking my spellings! I just missed that one!--;  
  
Ri2():Yeah that is a good point which kinda makes this an AU huh? and They basically are teaching him to fight and strenghen him, I suppose does that answer your last question?  
  
Spark:I'm back, anywho CG owns nothing in this story!  
  
Thank you on with the story!  
  
########################################################################  
  
A pair of hands clapped in the backround, Knuckles and Chaos looked up and saw Tikal smiling and leaning against a tree.   
  
"Good job Knuckles, you beat Chaos fair and square in fist too fist combat but there is other things to it not everyone will fight fair, so you must learn other tecniques.  
  
Knuckles looked at her,"You mean I'm not done YET?!"  
  
Tikal smiled "No, not yet. If you are going to be the gardian of the Master Emerald, you must be swift, powerful, smart and not easily strayed from your purpose." She replied.He sighed, "Ok"  
  
"Good, We'll begin tomorrow at dawn" she said.  
  
"Grrrrreeeeeaaattt..." he said marching off to his hut next to the Master Emerald shrine.  
  
"I don't think he's ready for the techniques yet," Tikal said to Chaos looking at the door to Knuckle's hut.   
  
"He'll have to learn them sooner or later" he replied .  
  
"I know that, it's just maybe we should wait a little longer" she sighed looking over to him. "I'm going to go pray for guidance" she walked off tword the shrine.  
  
The next day at dawn Knuckles awoke.  
  
"Huh?" he looked outside and knew immediately he was late. "Oh, fuck!" Tikal would defiantly have something to say to that, but he couldn't think of that now. He grabbed his shoes and gloves and proceeded to put them on as he ran to the training grounds tumbling a few times on the way.  
  
When he got there, there were several strange low-tech robots with guns pointed at Chaos and Tikal. Neither looked absolutely horrified but Tikal bit her lower lip nervously and Chaos had his arms stretched at his sides to protect Tikal, should they decide to shoot.  
  
Knuckles was frozen in place, he willed his legs to move, to run away, but he had never backed down for anything and wasn't going to start now. This was his chance to prove himself. He gulped and took a step forward, Chaos noticed him first and mumbled something to Tikal.   
  
Tikal turned her attention to him. He took a deep breath and charged forward, taking out any robot in his path. Chaos absorbed any bullets heading to Tikal. He soon polished off the rest of the robots panting mostly from being startled because of what he had just done. Chaos dropped around 46 bullets onto the ground.  
  
"Not bad but that could have been the Master Emerald"Tikal said thoughtfully.  
  
"WHAT!? Are you tewwing me, THAT was a test!?!?"Knuckles exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Well, yes..."she said.  
  
"Why did you wook so scared!?"He demanded.  
  
"I wondered what was taking you so long."Tikal replied simply.  
  
"We're going to do jumps on you once in a while until not one bullet hits me"said Chaos, "because you'll never really know when someone will attack."  
  
Knuckles looked at him unbelievingly his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Are you trying to catch flies?"asked Tikal pushing his mouth closed as she walked past,"Now, lets get started.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Ok is that long enough? it's about 4KB back off thats longer than I usually make it it's usually 2 or 3 anyway Read and Review...please! /puppy dog eyes/ 


	4. Chao Garden

HEY!no one reviewed!!TT I feel hated!  
  
Spark:CG does not own anything in this story, 'sept maybe the plotline.  
  
On with the fic!-  
  
######################################################################  
  
Knuckles is now a few months older, he has his 2 front teeth and looks a little more mature, although not very tall. Knuckles is punching at the larger of the 2 punching bags and has been for 3-4 hours, and is sweating and breathing heavily.   
  
"Can I stop now Tikal?" he panted to the older, wiser one who was also practicing running around the track. Tikal looked over at him.  
  
"Yes you can stop." she quit running and walked over to him. After a few minutes of silence Knuckles said:  
  
"I've been thinking about something,"  
  
"Really? What?" asked Tikal getting a few berries off a bush nearby for lunch.  
  
"Well, you always telling me I'm going to protect the Master Emerald and I was wondering...why? Why me?"he asked  
  
Tikal smiled,"Well, you are the decedent of the guardian blood line passed down through the centuries, and as so your duty is to protect the Master Emerald from whatever may harm it. There was another guardian line before Chaos and that's where you came from or what blood line you came from anyway. Like...like your...mother before you and your children after you."  
  
Knuckles could do no more than to stare at her.  
  
"Of course you won't understand until your older!-;"Tikal giggled nervously.  
  
"Riiiiiggggghhhhhtttt..."Knux responded.  
  
"Now I think it's time you learned to forage for yourself"said Tikal as Knuckles ate some of the berries."And see some more of the island" Knuckles was immediately on his feet.  
  
"Lets go!" he exclaimed excitedly. Tikal smiled. The farthest Knuckles had seen was a small water hole that was just outside the training grounds. He was thirsty for some new scenery.  
  
"Ok, Lets see..." she said thoughtfully. "I know where we can go" she said leading the way. After about a ten minute walk, Tikal pushed away several ferns to reveal a waterfall. Knuckles stepped forward and looked into the crystle water, A small blue Chao wandered forward and ran into Knuckles' foot. Knuckles picked the strange creature up as it began to cry, as he had been taught to by Chaos. He picked a fruit off of a tree and gave it to the Chao which caused a heart to form over it's head. Tikal looked as more Chao came out of the bushes, she knew it was a good idea to bring him here.  
  
They stayed for the rest of the afternoon until Knuckles and Tikal fell to sleep back to back with Chao all over them.  
  
#########################################################################  
  
--; uhhhhhh, sorry this chapter sucked! and was so short I'm getting writers block so bite me, the next chapter may take a while...  
  
Spark: well R&R perhaps it will get her out of her funk... 


	5. Lost?

Hey everyone, I'm getting rather depressed, I only got one review and it was a flame, man! So irritating!!!TT Hopefully I got this chapter up soon enough for you. As I said I have writers' block, and again, bite me!  
  
Spark:/reading a magazine/ anyway I've had enough of this, CG owns nothing in this story. Now lets get on with it.  
  
HOLD IT! RavenGhost, Celestial the hedgird, and Serpent Night Dragon! There's something in this chapter for you!- You really have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!  
  
##############################################################################  
  
The next morning, Knuckles had a throbbing headache when he looked up he knew why, a black Chao named Raven was hitting him on the head with a rattle.  
  
"Hey, stop it!"Knuckles said sitting up out of Raven's reach. Raven looked at him knowing she gave him a headache, she rubbed her little hands together and laughed. Knuckles gave her a strange look. Another Chao came up known as Celestial, she was white and had stars on her body. She smacked Raven on the back of the head, it took Knuckles and another powerful Chao named Serpent Dragon to pull the two apart. Serpent Dragon was a purplish black and had the wings of a dragon.  
  
Afterward there was a note on the ground that read:  
  
Knuckles,  
  
Time to get your own breakfast, don't eat anything poisonous! I'll be watching.  
  
Tikal  
  
Knuckles rubbed the back of his head now wishing he had payed more attention when Tikal had showed him how to prepare special plants. He wandered around aimlessly for a while then spotted a tree with fruits on it. Knuckles picked one and noted the color it was neon blue and red.  
  
'Hmmmmmmm, has Tikal ever mentioned these before?' he thought to himself. He ripped the tough skin of it open to reveal the succulent pink fruit inside, it looked good enough, so he began to eat it, it tasted like a mixture of mango and grapes.  
  
"Good, you remembered something!" said Tikal perching herself in the tree with Knuckles, "the skin of the kles fruit is deadly but the inside is delicious!" Knuckles smiled foolishly, well he did learn something.  
  
"So, now what?"asked Knuckles.  
  
"Actually, nothing else is happening today."Said Tikal  
  
"Really? I can do whatever I want?"  
  
"Yes . . . "she replied, "but don't go too far!" she yelled as Knuckles started running away.  
  
"I won't!" he shouted back jumping up and swinging on a tree branch. Chaos appeared next to Tikal, and they took off to the Master Emerald shrine.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Knuckles sat staring up at the clouds he never had leisurely time just to smell the flowers. It was always Knuckles do this Knuckles do that, scold scold lecture lecture. Thus, this was a rare occasion. Knuckles got up off the ground and saw a pond and small stream trickling by. Knuckles took off and dove head first into the water, the icy water felt wonderful against his hot, sun warmed fur. Then he spotted a brightly colored striped fish, and wondered if he could catch it. So he tried and tried and soon discovered the sun was setting. He looked around, nothing looked the same as it had in daylight, every little noise was magnified. Knuckles swam to the bank. It was cold, he shivered . . . he was lost.  
  
################################################################################  
  
I tried to make this longer and have better grammar, so I hope it was up to par. Think this chapter actually came out OK for having writers' block! Well R&R please no flames! 


	6. Found!

YAY! I got TWO, count them TWO good reviews! - I am sooooo happy!!  
  
KittyhawkTheEchidniaBat-572 Thank YOU for the nice review, I'm glad you like my story!  
  
ShadowandKnucklesgirlforever uh . . . no this won't be a Tikal/Knuckles sorry, she's taken care of him since he was little and is more of a motherly figure to him, and I just don't think it's appropriate in THIS story. Although I do like Tikal/Knuckles relationships! Thanks for the nice review, it's a definite boost in my confidence!  
  
Spark: OK CG owns nothing in this story 'cept me . . . TT  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Shadows of ferns, bushes and trees loomed all-around Knuckles, he couldn't pick one thing out from the other. Though the stars twinkled above him, they shed no light to lead his way. The moon was no where in sight. He decided to start walking but tripped over a tree root, when he looked back it was reaching for him! He yelled then ran, for the first time since he was a child Knuckles was scared.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tikal paced ceaselessly in front of the Master Emerald shrine, looking out to the forest every so often.  
  
"Where is he?!" she asked Chaos.  
  
"He probably just fell asleep under the stars" Chaos consoled her. They heard Knuckles yell. "Or not."  
  
"I'm going to go find him!"Tikal shouted as she ran to the mess of trees.  
  
"TIKAL, WAIT!"Chaos yelled, but knew what her reply would be so he sat atop the stairs of the shrine.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tikal ran wildly through the underbrush, if anything happened to Knuckles she could never forgive herself. 'Did he go this way this morning? Or that way?' she thought. Something glowed to her left, the spirits must be with her tonight. She ran that way. Soon she saw a break in the trees up ahead of her.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Knuckles heard something coming twords him, he poised himself to attack, as Tikal ran into the tiny clearing. Relief washed over him. Tikal looked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Thank God your safe"She said, beginning to cry. Soon she regained her composure. "Chaos and I were worried sick!"  
  
"I'm sorry"he said forcefully "I was trying to catch fish and lost track of time"  
  
"Catching-come on lets get back"She said letting go of him.  
  
When they returned, Chaos was glad to see them both OK.   
  
"You found him!"said Chaos  
  
"He wasn't too hard to find"Tikal responded.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you worry" Knuckles said innocently, yawning.  
  
"We'll talk about it in the morning, you should go to sleep"she said. Knuckles marched off.  
  
"And again I ask, what are we going to do with that boy"Tikal sighed.   
  
##############################################################################  
  
Well, I have something to tell ya all, I'm heading down to Florida on vacation on Sunday until the twenty-second I think. So probably no chappys until then . . . sorry! But Please Review! Reviews make me happy! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody, I've racked my brain the whole time I was on vacation and I can't think of anything except for a few future chapters but I would like to keep Tikal and Chaos in a little longer if anyone has any ideas E-mail me at Figment11hotmail.com or say something in a reveiw thanx all! 


	8. Yeah, Chapter 8 u tell me

OOOOOkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy...so everybody hates me or have no ideas whatsoever that they would like to share.OK well time for Tikal and Chaos to leave the picture, Sorry all u fans of them I love them too!  
  
Spark:CG owns nothing in this story...leave her alone.  
  
#################################################################################  
  
Knuckles is somewhere around ten or eleven, he's a bit taller more mature looking. Today he was tackling one of Tikal's obstical courses.   
  
He backflipped out of the way as several arrows wizzed by his head. He ran down the path further and bullets trailed behind his feet. He ran and backflipped off of a tree and destroyed the guns that were firing at him as he came down. A lightning bolt came at his side and it dissipated when he punched it. Knuckles looked around for anything else that might jump out at him, but he was through.  
  
"Very good,"said Tikal although she sounded rather depressed.  
  
"What's wrong?"he questioned. She sighed and Chaos appeared next to her.  
  
"It's time for us to go Knuckles"Chaos said.  
  
"WHAT!? You can't be serious!"Knuckles exclaimed.  
  
"yes...he is being serious, Knuckles, you have completed every one of your training tests. We just can't stay here any longer."Tikal replied.  
  
"You can't go!"He said, tears stinging the back of his eyes.  
  
"On the contrary, we can't stay"Chaos said  
  
"I have a spell that will make this easier for you,"she said waving her hand in front of his face as sparks trailed behind. Knuckles shook his head and tried to resist."You will remember all of your training and to protect the Master Emerald, but you will not remember us"she said somberly.  
  
A single tear streaked down Knuckles face before he forgot everything he knew about the two creatures standing in front of him. Tikal and Chaos changed into balls of light and dissappeared. Leaving Knuckles wondering what he was doing standing around when he should be protecing the emerald.  
  
##################################################################################  
  
Well that could be the end unless you people want some more if you do I have a few more ideas so just say so in your reviews K? 


	9. Chapter 9 afterwards

HI!!! Sorry it took me sooo long to update!!--; I had camp and it sucked so....lets go.  
  
Spark:CG owns nothing in this story  
  
######################################################################  
  
Knuckles is a older now and has felt something has been missing in his life since that day, but what was it? He stood at the top of the shrine eyes closed pondering what was missing. When his keen sence of hearing picked up something mechanical in the distance. His eyes snapped open as he jumped from the shrine to the location of the noise, witch wasn't so far away.   
  
There sat a large man we all know as Eggman doing a pathetic attempt at crying, but Knuckles had never met nor heard of him.   
  
"What are you doing here?"Knuckles growled.  
  
"Oh? The gaurdian IS still here"Eggman said with fake happiness.  
  
"Yes, that would be me..."Knuckles said warily.  
  
"Oh you must be careful, a theif by the name of Sonic is coming here to steal that emerald that your gaurding."  
  
"What does he look like?"Knuckles asked.  
  
"Well he's a hedgehog, about yay high and he's blue but he moves rather quickly so you better get back and check on the emerald"Eggman said as frightened as a child.  
  
"I don't need you to tell me how to do my job!"Knuckles barked as he ran back twords the shrine.   
  
When he got there the emerald was still there, but Knuckles had a bad feeling about the island. He took off to where he felt the disturbance and found the Tornado landing. He also saw the blue hedgehog.  
  
############################################################################  
  
OK I'm leaving you hanging here for a while sorry for the short chapter...I don't remember why Sonic came to the island, if anyone knows E-mail me or tell me in your review if I don't know I cant update so R&R!! Pleez? 


	10. Sorry

HI Everybody!!- I am SOOOOO sorry about this please don't hate me I just don't think I can do this for awhile I've been really busy with school stuff coughfucking band cough and I just can't stand the crushing stress I'll probably come back to this maybe after school is over? Maybe before. I thank all my loyal reviewers as I sign off.  
  
JohnnyPhantom2 :Thank you for the review don't worry about your stories just keep working at them, they'll get better! 


	11. A Sonic Encounter

OK, I'm gonna see what I can do with this OK, bear with me.

Ecea: Thanks for the advice and hey I'm continuing!! WHoot! Enjoy!

??????????????:/blushes/ Aw, thanks! Reviews like yours mean alot to me! especially when I'm considering dropping a story.

Woldent you like to know!: Yes here's the next part. Thanks for the review.

Shadow-Rose:You are so helpful! thanks, I did mine another way but thanks SO very much for the encouragement and the review!

Camille:I'm goin' I'm goin' thanks for the review! 

JohnnyPhantom2:Thanks you are my most constant reviewer! Thanks so much! I took my own way for this chapter tho. I hope you continue to read and enjoy it!

Spark: CG owns nothing in this story.

Knuckles sent a punch at the unsuspecting blue hedgehog and landed it on Sonic's shoulder.  
"HEY! What's your problem?"Sonic demanded. Knux shot another punch at him, this time Sonic easily moved and he missed.  
"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked, not letting his guard down.  
"We chased Eggman up here, have you seen him?" Tails piped in.  
"Who"  
"Um, Eggman he's big, and wears a red suit, and has a big red mustache" Sonic said making motions with his hands.  
"You're here to steal the emerald aren't you?"Knux demanded.  
"Emerald?" asked Sonic looking over at Tails.  
"He must mean the Master Emerald" said Tails "That's right. Now get out of here."Knuckles warned.  
"If Eggman is here that must be what he's after!" Sonic said in realization, completely ignoring Knuckles' warning. "Lets go!" he said taking off.  
"Hey! Where are you-?" Knuckles started but sensed there was something wrong with the Emerald, and took off for the shrine. When he got there he saw Eggman in his machine with the Master Emerald in a large claw.  
"HAHAHAHA! Stupid knucklehead! Oh Sonic the thief is coming to steal the emerald!" he laughed. Knuckles eyes narrowed in rage. "Well so long"  
"OH no you don't!" Knuckles cried launching himself into the air and smacked the Master Emerald with a punch shattering it. He landed roughly on the ground. "What have I done?" he whispered when what he had done finally dawned on him. Sonic and Tails appeared on the scene.  
"Eggman! What did you do?!"Sonic demanded.  
"I didn't do anything it was the guardian" Eggman blamed. The three continued to argue.  
An orange ball of light tenderly nudged Knuckles cheek.  
"Knuckles, all is not lost" she whispered, the pieces, all will be made right"  
Knuckles looked incredulous at the firefly that was talking to him. Something felt completely right and he listened to her and was about to take off when suddenly the ground shook. 'The island is falling!' Knuckles realized flattening himself to the ground, as the island started to drop.  
"Come on Tails! We gotta get out of here!" Sonic called and disappeared from Knuckles' sight. There was a huge crash and the sound of water as the island hit the ground.  
"What a trip" he muttered, standing up. " Time to go after those shards" He took off into the world.  
Tikal, having taken her real form stood watching with admiration at Knuckles determination, Chaos appeared behind her.  
"I guess he didn't turn out so bad after all" he said.  
"Who said he would turn out bad?" she asked.  
"You...on various occasions" he replied.  
"I think we should stick around a little while...just in case he needs our help." she said a thread of worry weaved in her voice. Chaos nodded and turned into water, Tikal followed by turning into a ball of light.

I hope you like this chapter, flags is over so I have more time for my fics! I'm exstatic! Review please! 


	12. Tikal and Chaos back in the game

Yay review time!

Midnight The Hedgehog :Yeah...I like fireflys too...yep it's Tikal...Thanks for the review!

btw I'm ssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update I had MAJOR writer's block --;

Spark:also CG doesn't own anything in this story HA!

yeah yeah, on wit the fic...

Knuckles headed into Station Square, a look of shock plastered on his face. He'd seen places like these from the sanctuary of his island but never up close or at the same level. The amout of technology was almost too much to take in. He slowly walked into the street looking up at the looming buildings, there was suddenly a loud horn in his ear he turned and saw a giant red car coming at him. Without thinking he threw his fist out slamming the engine of the car making it stop. He looked around to see people staring at him before taking off. This world was new and confusing, he spotted a manhole cover, he grabbed the chunk of metal it was lighter than he anticipated and he almost smacked himself in the face with it.  
He jumped down into the sewer and looked around he felt a light pulsing and followed it.

"See he's a natural" Chaos said, as they watched him follow the sence of the Master Emerald. Knuckles quickly turned his head at the noise, but didn't see anything.  
"Yeah...a natural" Tikal said rolling her eyes." He's jumpier than a toad in a balloon factory. We never taught him about this world." This time Knuckles whirrled around, fists raised.  
"Show yourself!" he commanded.  
"I still say he gets it from you" she said turning into a ball of light and flying away Chaos melted into the water as Knuckles looked for them. He found where they'd been hiding and saw a retreating light.  
"Hey! Come back here!" he shouted and ran after it. Tikal realized that she'd been spotted and flew faster, that didn't help matters any as Knuckles kicked up his own speed which was faster than hers. Knuckles lept and caught the firefly in his hands.  
"OW! Knuckles please! Let go!" she squealed.  
"How do you know my name? and how are you talking?" he asked tightening his grasp on her.  
"Knuckles, I used to know you, you must believe me!" she begged struggling to free herself.  
"No, why were you spying on me?" he continued his inquiry.  
"Chaos, no!" She said as the water under Knuckles began to gurgle. "Please Knuckles let me go, then I'll tell you everything!" Knux loosened his grip, but didn't fully release her. " If you don't let go Chaos won't be too forgiving" she warned.  
"Is that a threat?" he asked looking through his hands at her.  
"No, it's a promise" she answered sliding out of his grip, and returned to her solid form. Knux was taken aback, and even more so as Chaos materialized next to her.  
"Wh-who are you!" he demanded trying to keep his voice firm.  
"I'm Tikal, and this is Chaos." she said, keeping her gaze firmly with his. "We...we were your trainers and guardains when you were young"  
"I don't remember you" "You wouldn't. I put a spell over you so you wouldn't" she confirmed, " but we made a fatal mistake in our teachings, we never taught you about the outside world that you now find yourself trapped in. The Master Emerald is the most important thing now. We will help you now that you have found us out, because this lesson is important to your training"  
Knuckles gave them an alien look trying to determine if they were telling the truth.  
"Oh for Gaid's sake!" she exclaimed, beginning to loose her almost endless patience and swiped her hand past Knuckles face, causing him to remember them. His eyes went wide.  
"Chaos...Tikal...you're back!" he said.  
"Yes, but we must go! Come we must find the emerald" she said turning back into a spark and taking off down the tunnel, Chaos went back into the water. Knuckles quickly followed but could not keep up with Tikal as she traveled through walls. 'Follow your instints' she reminded him quietly, he needed to learn this, she wouldn't always be there to help him to the emerald.  
Knuckles looked between the three tunnels but couldn't think of which one to go through, he closed his eyes and felt the light pulsing of the emerald from the middle tunnel. Then went that way, he reached the end of the tunnel and saw just above the murky green water was the deep green shard of the Master Emerald. "Chaos! Tikal? Where did you guys go?" he called, no one answered. He picked up the jem and headed back up to the surface. 

My God I finally got off my lazy ass and posted this sorry it took so F-ing long. See u next time R&R. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! WAZZUP, I really hope this doesn't take as long LAST time...anyway Reviews:

Aragorn the super saiyan:...I...erm try? Y down with me?

Dragonmaster Kyra:Thank-Q I'm very glad u like it! U ppl r one of the reasons I keep this story going...tho slowly. Thanks 4 the review!

Raphaella: blushes thanks alot My favorite picture is lil' Knux without his fron teeth! thanks again your review helped me write this chap!

Spark: CG owns nothing in this story.

As soon as Knuckles got to the surface again.  
SMACK! "Ow! What the?"" Knuckles asked shaking off the collision and opening his eyes to see. Sonic!  
"Sorry" Sonic mumbled hurridly, standing up and started to run past Knux.  
"Hold it" he said grabbing Sonic by the back of the neck keeping him from moving. "You were the one on my island"  
"Huh?" Sonic said then recognised the red echidna. "oh yeah. I'm kinda busy right now" he looked at Eggman getting away. "Eggman you coward! GET BACK HERE!" he shouted taking off after the evil docor forgetting about Kuckles, still holding onto him thus taking him with him. "HEY! STOP!" Knux yelled but obviously Sonic didn't hear him or didn't care as he kept running.  
"Knuckles! LET GO!" Tikal shouted at him. Knuckles did and rolled and tumbled on the ground until he came to a stop dizzy and confused.  
"Oh, are you okay?" Tikal fretted.  
"Fine. Dizzy, but fine" he answered shaking it off. "Gods he's fast"  
"Yes, I have seen him though. He is truely good at heart"  
Chaos made several gurgling noises. Tikal nodded.  
"You must continue your quest Knuckles and...Sonic may be able to help you" she said softly.  
"Help me? I don't need any help." with that he took off.  
Tikal sighed irritably. "Stubborn as always..." She turned into a ball of light and followed him. Chaos melted and followed her.

wow...such a very long time. If anyone READS my damn author's notes I would very much appreciate some ideas for this fic if u'd like me to continue. 


End file.
